Two-Sentence Stories: A Collection
by AKimiB
Summary: A simple collection of two-sentence stories. Subjects touching upon silliness, loss, love, conflictive loyalties, death and panic with a little fluff on the side. Rated 'T' to be safe. As always with my works, I give my consent to any who would like to elaborate on any mini-story they like within! :)


**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Sofia the First, Sofia, Cedric, Wormwood nor ANY character from the aforementioned television series: Craig Gerber and Disney Animation affiliates hold the title and all rights. **_

**Author's Note:**_ (GENERALLY, SOFIA WILL BE AN ADULT IN THESE... just FYI) This is just a collection of two-sentence stories that I thought I would try between writing my __lengthy__ Soul Eater (CroMa) and Sofia the First (CedFia) fics, just to break some of the monotony. I don't post my fics until they are absolutely complete, so... I guess I just get a little lonesome, lol. _

_If you would like to do this too, go for it! Just remember to make __at least __10 (I may add more to this one), that way it's meaty enough to open and read. _

_Please let your reviews be gentle, I'm a sensitive soul and still new to the writing scene. If you have a flame, just... attempt to fan it into the form of constructive criticism, okay? We are all working to improve, let's help each other!_

1. Cedric had never ridden a horse before this time whether it was due to ingrained fear of the hooved beasts or the prospect of falling, but over time Sofia had worn down the sorcerer's reluctance with that bright smile and twinkling eyes converting him into putty. Literally this time, as he stared at the sky above, body one with the soggy clay below with nothing running through his mind but, "Ow."

2. "What is this wondrous potion you've been working on, Mr. Ceeeedric, and what does it do?" Unsteadily, the sorcerer twirled toward the arched entryway, discarded glass containers clinking in his wake, a large teardrop vial in hand that she inspected once he stopped with a sniff and giggle, "This is wine, silly!"

3. All the riches in the castle, the power, respect, all of it is incomparable to the amount of self-worth this one child had bestowed upon him over the years. And now the choice is upon the middle-aged sorcerer, as newly appointed queen takes in a final look back to the castle of her childhood and then to her king about to board a carriage that will take them to their land of rule, does Cedric's loyalty lie with Queen Sofia or Enchancia?

4. "Please, Mr. Ceedric, please wake up!" Frantically she looks toward the broken glass and his paling face, the empty bird perch and the door while cursing herself for running in here without regard to the dangers.

5. Never would she have thought there would be a time that she would open the door to this tower and it feel so... empty. Never could she have imagined that she was the cause.

6. A joyful, beautiful, high-pitched trill rang out oddly in such a dark space, but it belongs all the same. An entire lifetime of learning together now, a lifetime of teaching as the little bundle wriggles in her arms, laughter bubbling deep from Sofia's tickles, the amulet fitted gently around their little girl's neck.

7. They would never understand the way her heart sang while he was around and in doing so her heart disregarded the sorcerer's many objections even though she's an adult now, destined to be wedded off and sent from Enchancia if her choice continues to disregard. Why is her love so wrong?

8. "Do you like your tea, daddy?" the little girl looked to him with eyes as blue as her mother's and hair as confused as his, putting the man in daze of blissful wonderment that was just as suddenly broken by Sofia clearing her throat forcefully, purposely. "Mmmm... Yes dear, a lovely bouquet that reminds me of the finest fake ceramics with just a hint of masculine opprobrium."

9. That amulet dangling gracefully 'round her neck tempted him, her care had restrained him, and only his honesty could set him free. It was expected to be a freedom ironically cast in chains, spent behind bars or hanging debased from filthy gallows for all to witness, but what he didn't expect was the warm hand upon his cheek or the understanding smile meant just for him.

10. She was beautiful beyond compare, the way her head lay amidst a heavenly halo of auburn with rose painting her lips and cheeks. But those eyes would nevermore open as her body was cast into flame, burning her beauty into history, an imprint on eternity.

11. It wasn't until the last ceremonial cannon fired and her family had been dragged to the carriages in shackles that Sofia had realized: just like her very own Judas, Cedric betrayed her with a single kiss. Still though, with nothing but a crown and a trecherous king by her side, she was determined to at least be a savior to her people, using his adoration as her tool and her heart as a guide. (I was listening to Judas-Lady Gaga when this one came about. I don't own the song, or the bible either. lol)

**A/N:**** I know! *hides in a filthy corner* My grammar is horrible and I tend to forget the rules of punctuation! *cowers***  
**But I must say, I haven't noticed this type of incredi-short literature in this fandom quite yet and would LOVE to see everyone else's! Please?**  
**Take care everybody! Hopefully next time I post, 'Stolen' will be complete and ready for your perusal!**


End file.
